1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone, and more particularly to a method, a device and a system for displaying caller identification information on a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Calling Number IDentification (“CNID”) is a service that displays a caller's phone number on a called party's mobile phone simultaneously with the output of a ring tone when an incoming call from the caller is received through a base station.
However, conventional mobile phones offering the CNID service have the problem of displaying only the number of a calling phone to identify the source of an incoming call.